


Promise Me

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some promises are too important not to ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

"I'm not exactly pleased with this idea of yours," Rick said with a frown as he watched his wife going through different books on her desk. "The last time we dealt with coincidences and your dreams, you ended up dead."

"Only for a short time," Evie said as she flipped through the pages of the book in front of her. "Alex brought me back."

Rick frowned and leaned over the desk, grabbing his wife's hands. "Evie, look at me." When she complied, concerned by the tone of his voice, Rick looked into her eyes. "That short time was still too damn long for me, Evelyn. I told you before, I can't keep going without you here with me. I love you and when I saw that bitch kill you... something broke inside me and I didn't care about anything else after I lost you."

"But Alex --"

"Yes, sweetheart. I know he's learned all kinds of things from you and he brought you back to life, but what if that hadn't worked?"

"But it did work, Rick."

"But what if it hadn't? I love our son very much, Evelyn. I know he's smart and capable, but you are the other half of me. When you died... all I could think about was killing him even if it killed me. I didn't care about life after you died in my arms and I cannot go through that again." He shook his head. "You were gone and I knew that if Imhotep managed to kill me, Ardeth would make sure that the Medjai helped Jonathan take care of our son."

"Imhotep is dead now."

"He was dead last time, too. Remember how that worked out before?" He moved a hand to rest it lightly against her cheek. "I can't lose you again, sweetheart. It would kill me."

Evie was quiet for a long time as she leaned into her husband's hand. "Are you asking me not to do any more research into my past as Nefertiri?"

He finally gave her a small smile and shook his head. "No, that would be like asking the wind not to blow or the sun not to shine. I'm asking you to be careful -- and not to go anywhere alone. Take me or Ardeth with you. Hell, take one of the other Medjai. I don't care, but you are not going anywhere alone when you follow your visions."

"I took Jonathan and Alex yesterday..."

He gave her a look. "That's not the same thing and you know it."

She sighed and then nodded. He was right. Having Alex and Jonathan with her wasn't the same thing as having Rick or Ardeth with her. The Medjai -- which Rick had accepted he was a part of and had been studying things about with Ardeth -- were the only ones the family trusted to keep her and Alex safe.

"I promise. I won't go anywhere alone and if I can't find you or Ardeth, I'll ask one of the other Medjai to go with me."

Rick nodded, some of the tension easing out of him. He gave her one of his usual rakish smiles before he pulled her part of the way across the desk so he could kiss her.


End file.
